Forgiveness
by PeanutbutterPrincess
Summary: The World Wars have ended and England wants to become friends with Germany.Who he may find attractive.Hoping for a better response than he received the first time.


Hiiiiiiiii~!

This is my first fanfic. It's for my friend on TinierMe, Shadderz.

One night we were thinking of all the weirdest Hetalia couples and we were like "Ooh GerEngland!"

So this was made. Btw I actually support GerIta and UsUk instead, just so you know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia Axis Powers, if I did Spain would have his own episode every 4 episodes~3

* * *

><p>Hmmm…this was going to be challenging… How was Germany going to forgive him? After two world wars...Was he really going to even talk to him…?<p>

England pondered this as he continued on the way to his destination.

Well the first time didn't go too smoothly…with Germany slamming the door in his face….

Ok never mind that, that was highly undignified of him to do. Slam the door in someone's face! How could he! And here England was going to ask him for forgiveness! The nerve!

If it hadn't been for those icy blue eyes, blond hair, or those tan well-toned muscles... England blushed. He didn't feel that way about Germany! Ha! Ridiculous! He was just becoming friends with him because he was annoyed with France and America. Exactly!

And then there were the feelings… He could keep those vile creatures locked up forever! Hidden in the depths of his heart. Far away from people, far from heartbreak. And far from that cheating frog.

Deciding on a 'Sorry' gift was a rather difficult task, which ended up presenting themselves as a box of chocolates and a boquet of roses. The roses? Eh, easy. The chocolates, not his idea. Guess who's idea it was, if not his.

That's right. That git, America's bloody suggestion. He recalled talking to America as a terrible torturous thing.

~.~.~.~

"Hmmm… a gift…how about chocolate!" he had said.

"A-a what?"

"You know, a box of chocolates! Like the ones people give to each other on Valentines Day!"

"Alfred… Aren't those for that day only…?"

"Pfffttttt no! I gave them to Barbara Frietchie for being brave and holding her flag out!"

"Those were around back then…?"

"Umm…oh shit…no I don't think so…."

He sighed. This was ridiculous.

Suddenly America stood up, startling England. "But they make a great gift! I mean, dude, who doesn't LOVE chocolate!" "Besides I think I have one around here somewhere…" He mumbled, rummaging through the drawers of his desk.

God. His desk must be a mess it's taking him this long….?

"Eureka! Here it is!" the blonde yelled as he pulled out a red heart box.

"Th-that's it…?" England stuttered as he thought of giving it Germany.

"Yup!" The younger replied, grinning.

~.~.~.~

And that's why England was currently walking to the German's house with a red heart-shaped box of chocolates and roses. When Germany saw him he was going to laugh and tell all his stupid former Axis power friends.

He continued walking in silence, his face blank and his thoughts worried.

Even if he did have maybe possibly incredibly powerful but teeny tiny feelings for Germany, he had no chance against Italy. The latter was younger and better-looking than himself. He had soft auburn hair, beautiful caramel eyes, smooth rosy cheeks, lush pink lips, and an adorable personality. Just seeing the country made Prussia hard. He didn't even know as much as Italy did about Ludwig.

As he neared his goal, he started panicking.

This was a bad idea! He shouldn't have come. He should turn around and leave. Run while he could. His thoughts continued to echo in his mind.

...leave...Leave...LEAVE.

Before he knew what he was doing, he was at the door preparing to ring the doorbell. He blinked as he realized that the chime was sounding. Well this was it.

All or nothing.

Sink or swim.

Death or life.

He screwed his eyes shut, hoping with everything he had that this was a dream. That he'd open his eyes and be at home in a chair reading. God. He'd even wish that he was back with America on that terrifying Hulk ride in Universal!

Still deep in thought, he didn't notice the door open.

"E-England….?"

He looked up at the mention of his name. And was quickly blushing.

The two stared at each other in silence. Germany rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"W-was there something that you wanted…?"

"I-I want to say sorry for being sour to you even after the war…that wasn't needed… that Frog can stay mad at you but I-I don't want to…" He mumbled the last part so softly that it was barely audible.

The German stared at him, with an expression that England couldn't decipher.

Confusion?

Comedy?

Anger?

Understanding?

The blue-eyed blond finally spoke ,

"I accept."

Two short words that he almost missed. They were said so softly. Whispered off so smoothly as if they had accidentally slipped.

"You…you do…?" England asked believing that his ears had lied to him.

"Yes," Was the reply," you are the first Allied Power to such a thing."

England stared at the man dumfounded.

He had said yes.

Accepted him.

Gave him a chance.

He was so shocked.

Germany smiled at him and took his hand.

"From this day," he started "we can be friends…." Blushing as he finished.

England looked up into his eyes and felt that this was right. Putting his arms around Germany's neck he pulled the others head down and stared into his icy blue eyes.

England moved forward and placed a chaste kiss on the German's lips.

He didn't get angry. He didn't pull away. He didn't yell.

Instead he surprised England and if anyone else where there they probably would have died from shock.

...

...

...

He returned the kiss softly.

And whispered in England's ear:

"I think this can work."

* * *

><p>OMG DONE~!<p>

Yay~! Merry Christmas!

Since this took me forever, Shadd it's your Christmas present. Lol 3

Sorry if it wasn't that great. I tried. Well yup yup that's it. Wow that Italy description makes ME wanna kiss him 3

Btw sorry if this couple disturbs you. Because it disturbs me. a little…..i kinda don't mind it... o bleh.

was hard though, writing about a couple that I don't like.

It was totally hard writing about this couple! D= Sooooooo hard!


End file.
